A Night To Remeber
by secrets xx
Summary: One shot. It's been a year since Kim and Jack met. They organise an evening picnic at their special place. No-one can deny the chemistry they have as they laugh and joke around. Although that night finishes with a happy ending. Maybe not the cliché 'I love you' but a small, little happy turn to possibly more than friends? It's definitely a night to remember.


**This is a little one shot of Kick. It's got the tiniest bit off the Karate Games and I was the one who took the pic of the front cover of this story.**

**Hope ya love it darhlins!**

* * *

It was a beautiful starry night, two best friends were on their way to their 'special' place. The top of a secret hill, hidden in the forest. They had discovered this place by accident but that's another story.

It had been a year since the two met and they both decided to have a picnic under the stars, at their special place. The forest was silent with the exception of owl hoots and crunching of the autumn leaves that lay on the ground. The peace was interrupted by a laughing boy and girl. Their smiles were genuine and extremely happy as they made they way to the hill. The brunette was holding the picnic basket, insisting that he was the gentleman and the blonde should let him be chivalrous for once instead of doing things by herself. It took a lot to convince the stubborn blonde but the eyes of her best friend could make her do anything.

The hill was an easy climb as they raced each other up. Their smiles and laughs made the stars twinkle brighter in the sky. They both touched the old oak tree at the same time.

"I win!" The girl yelled

"Are you sure? Cuz I'm pretty sure I won!" The boy replied

"How sure are you?"

"100%"

"You know that I really won, Jack"

"Nope cuz I did" The boy, Jack, said

"I thought you were going to be a chivalrous gentleman tonight"

"Ah yes my dear Kim," He said putting the basket on the floor "But a gentleman, such as I, must tell the truth even if the maiden cannot accept it" Kim giggled and crossed her arms. "Is the fair maiden not agreeing?" Jack teased

"Of course not! Thy knight in shining armour is not admitting thy truth!" Kim said, playing along. "Maybe thy knight should convince thy fair maiden" Jack then started to run towards her and caught her behind her waist and started to spin her around. Kim's shrieks of laughter filled the night air.

"Jack! Put me down!"

"Now?"

"Yes now!" And with those two words, Jack let go and Kim plopped on the ground with a loud thud. "You forgot about gravity, Kim" The blonde just glared at him and held her arm up, signalling for him to help her. Jack took Kim's hand but before he could get her up, she yanked him down. Jack fell right next to Kim.

The two best friends just lay there and laughed. "C'mon let's eat the picnic! I'm starving!" Jack said laying out the food. Kim chuckled at his eagerness and soon they were both munching away, occasionally throwing grapes at each other's mouth.

* * *

"Isn't the sky just so beautiful tonight?" Kim said, leaning against the tree. "It sure is" Jack replied, standing next to her. Kim turned to face him and smiled.

"Listen Jack, tonight has been the best night of my life and I want you to know that I think you're amazing" The brunette smiled back at his best friend. They both took a step forwards and looked into each other's eyes. Jack placed his hands on her arms as they both started to lean in.

**BRIIING!**

Startled, they both jumped away and Kim fumbled looking for her phone. "It's a text from my mom, she wants me to come home soon"

"Why don't we go now? I'll walk you" Jack offered. Kim bit her lip and nodded. Jack grabbed the now empty picnic basket and they both started to make their way to Kim's house.

* * *

"Thanks again Jack" Kim said. They were both on her front porch and it was time for them to part.

"Hey no problem! I had fun"

"Me too, we should do this more often" Jack nodded and Kim gently kissed his cheek before going inside and closing the door. The brunette was left there stunned but quickly regained himself, chuckling. He started his way home and looked up to Kim's window where he saw a blonde looking back at him, waving with a light tint of pink on her cheeks. Jack waved back before tearing his eyes away from the window and walking home.

The girl closed her curtains and smiled to herself, knowing she would never forget this night. Little did she know, the boy was thinking the same thing.


End file.
